


Whispered Words

by ObsidianDemons



Series: Hiddles Smut Week [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tom Hiddleston one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally getting up the courage to call Tom, she is rewarded by a date later that evening with him. When few teasing words peak her...interest...Tom slides in to help relieve her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuugggh so I had this written out yesterday AND I EVEN COPIED IT TO MY CLIPBOARD but when I clicked post my computer glitched and shut down and I was so angry yester day and it was over 4,000 words long! So now you guys get this crappy thing that I haven't even had time to check for errors so I can get started on Tomorrow's One shot and it's only like 2,000 words. _-_ Why doth thou despiseth thine master, computer?

The dial tone rang loud and clear as she waited nervously for him to pick up. Oh, if only he could see her now, trembling hands and all just from the mere nervousness of having to call him, he most certainly would get a kick from it. The line clicked, snapping her from her thoughts as the delicious voice of his sounded over the speaker. Even through a phone his voice sounded like pure sex. How was that even possible? "U-uh, hi Tom." she stuttered out. Smooth. Very smooth. "Oh, hello love." he crooned. Bastard. She could practically here the grin in his voice at her unprofessional stumbling. "I was wondering when you'd call. Honestly I was hoping it would be sooner so that I could ask you on that date. A proper one that doesn't consist of quickies in my trailer. Her cheeks flushed at the mention of their little rendezvous. "So how about it?" he questioned, bringing her attention back once more. "Yeah. Sounds great." she managed to replied with out sounding like too much of the bumbling school girl she felt to be. "Great! See you at the studio." As the line clicked off, she tossed her phone into the passenger seat, a giddy smile plastered on her lips.

When she drove into the studio a half hour later, Tom greeted her with her favorite coffee (how he found that out, he would never tell) and a lingering kiss to the lips that got them curious glances from the film crew as they passed by. "So that date...how about tonight?" he inquired rather eagerly. "Sure!" Tom's hand settled on the small of her back as they walked, his smile widening as they talked. "Great, then I'll pick you up at seven? Oh! And wear something elegant yet simple. I will be swooning you tonight." With a nod of approval from her, he pressed a casual kiss to her temple before heading off to wardrobe and leaving her to get on with her job. "

The day seemed to pass by in a painstakingly slow crawl that was not helped by the eagerness she felt for the date. Finally slipping from work and heading home, she bustled about, prettying herself and tossing on the favored dress, barely donning her heels as she heard the door bell ring. Seven o'clock precisely. Casting one last critiquing look towards her reflection, she nodded in approval and made her way to the door. Taking a slow, calming breath, she swung it open to reveal the tall red-head leaning casually against the door frame, adorned in a suit and tie, fingers running along the shadow of a beard on his jaw. Damn if his looks didn't nearly turn her into a puddle. As his gaze turned towards her, his lips parted slightly while his eyes darkened. Standing straight and clearing his throat, he regained his composure and sent her a charming smile. "You look absolutely stunning." A surge of pride ran through her at his reaction. The light pink cocktail dress and nude heels just became her new favorite outfit. "You don't look to bad yourself." she replied with a sultry look. However pathetic it may have sounded, she rehearsed that line over and over in her mind so as to give a sense of confidence.

"Might we be on our way?" he inquired as he offered her his elbow which she took with grace as she closed the door behind her. "By all means." He escorted her out to the sleek black suburban, and held her door open for her as she slid in, she thanked herself for not being a klutz on that one. Walking around and sliding into the driver's seat, he took off towards their intended date location that she still did not know of. They rode in companionable silence, Tom eventually reaching over to clasp her hand in his, thumb stroking over her knuckles. She had to give him credit. She was well aware of how sweaty her hands were because of nerves but he seemed to pay no mind during the ride.

Her eyes widened in awe at the grand restaurant they pulled into, smiling nervously at the valet that opened her door as Tom dropped his keys into the mans hands. "Well love. Welcome to our date." Her hand slipped into the crook of the arm that he offered to her. Hostesses swung open the brass gilded doors leading before them to their table on the lavished room. Taking her seat and allowing Tom to slide her chair in, she couldn't believe he went to such extremes to 'swoon' her. She was practically already head-over-heels with him.

"Tom, this really was to much. It's lovely, but swooning me doesn't take this much...some fast food will do it for me." she replied with a laugh as the waiter approached. The Italian man introduced himself as Lorenzo before quickly scribbling down their drinks and exiting with a nod of respect. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the edge of the table and dropping his chin unto his laced fingers, he sent her a charming smile. "Nothing is to much for you, besides, I think it is well over due that I make up for all our past rendezvous without dates." He shrugged.

"Well it is lovely." she stated as Lorenzo returns with their drinks. Taking a sip, she hummed appreciatively at the champagne that bubbled over her tongue, the taste absolutely exquisite. Tom settled with a small sip, his eyes never leaving her as she drank, his scrutiny making her squirm slightly. Their chit-chat was lived for a quarter of an hour before the waiters returned with their pastas, the smell of the food absolute heaven. As the Italian man scurried away, Tom shifted forward with a mischievous smile. "If I may be rather blunt..." Her nod of approval spurred him on. "Your stunning beauty when I first saw you did nothing to prove me a gentleman. In all honesty, I wanted to take you right then and there and show you just how much I appreciated that outfit." A low tug pulled in her stomach at his lascivious words, but rather than taking offense to them, she embarrassingly became aroused. "You most certainly would have been ashamed at the thoughts running through my head...and worst of all...I wanted you too know them. I wanted you too know so you could help me fulfill my fantasies."

With bright red cheeks, she offered him a shy smile before standing and excusing herself to the restroom. Pushing in, she thanked the restroom for being empty before making her way to the sink. Her hands pressed to the cool marble as she fought to control the outright blush along her cheeks. With a whine as the red stains over her skin remained prominent, she bent down and splashed some of the running water over her face, sighing at the coolness of it. Snatching up the towel, she blotted her face and nearly jumped from her skin at the sight she caught in the mirror. Tom stood a few feet back, grinning smugly with a raised eye brow at her. "Tom! This is the women's bathroom! Get out!" She cried as she shooed him with the towel. Making a point, he reached behind him and turned the deadbolt on the door, the loud click settling the room in a heavy silence. "So that is why you ran off? You were...aroused by my words?" Her darkened gaze turned shamefully to the floor before his fingers tilted her face back towards his. "That is nothing to be a shamed of. I was frightened I had upset you with my words. It is a blessed relief to find you took pleasure in them."

Slowly walking them backwards until her rear pressed into the lip of the marble counter, his arms settled on either side of her, pinning her. "You know... I can relieve you." he looted as he trailed her hand slowly up her inner thighs, rucking up the dress and moving to stroked a finger over her clit through the lace panties when she made no protests. Tom's reward was a small whine that passed her lips at the grinding movements of his fingers. When his lips grazed down her neck, nipping at the sensitive spot she loved so, her finger wound through his hair as she barely managed to whimper out. "Oh god please do." With the plead, he let out a satisfied growl and lifted her unto the counter, spreading her legs with his hips and humming appreciatively as he felt her begin to soak through the lace.

With an annoyed huff, he pushed the fabric aside, grazing one finger through her wetness before plunging it into her. Her back curved and arch as her hips bucked against the sensual movement of his finger. With palm grinding against her clit while his free hand messaged her breast through the silky fabric, he slowly added another finger, her legs moving to hook around his waist in response. The long fingers of his pumped at a delicious pace, small moans of pleasure sounding from her. His lips moved teasingly down her neck, the stubble along his jaw raising goose bumps over flesh as he moved to press kisses over the swell of her breast at the low neckline. Pleasure built rapidly and coiled within her as her restraint wavered. Dropping to his knees and pulling her to the edge of the counter, she let out a gasp at the sensation of his tongue teasing her in combination with his working fingers. This was certainly something they hadn't done before and to say he was talented with his tongue was a major understatement.

The sheer pleasure he was bringing her peaked as her climax hit, a shuddering moan ripping from her while his fingers continued to aid her in riding out the orgasm. Panting and shivering slightly in lingering ecstasy, her eyes followed him as he retracted his finger from her, bring them to his lips to swirl his tongue over the tips before dipping down and stealing a kiss from her. It took her a moment to register the the odd lingering taste on his lips but when she realized what she was tasting, she wasn't revolted, but rather found it was quite erotic. Shifting forward, she unhooked her legs from his waist as she toyed with his the belt at his waist, 'accidentally' grazing his hard-on. With measured slowness, she undid the belt and button, the sound of the zipper gliding down bringing a smug smile to her lips.

Pulling him free from his brief, he let out a strangled moan as she stroked him ever so slowly, squeezing the straining shaft slightly. Leaning into her neck while his thumb grazed over his hardened nipped through the fabric, she felt him pulse hard in her grip when she swiped the pad of her thumb over the head. Glancing down, she smirked, quite pleased with herself at the bead of pre-cum that swelled on the tip. Abruptly stilling her motions, he pulled himself from her grasp before shooting her a teasing grin. "Hop down and bend over the counter love." he purred. With wide eyes, she obeyed, slipping from the counter to turn and face the mirror, arms braced against the marble as she bent for him. Gazing into the mirror she just barely caught his lustful gaze tossed towards her before her own appearance caught her attention. Her cheeks were dusted with a rosy flush and her eyes glowed from their previous activity, lips swollen from their kisses. She had to admit, she looked rather beautiful and it felt odd to think it seeing as she had never considered herself that before.

Tom's wandering hands pulled her eyes from her reflection and back to him as they slipped under her dress, traveling up and over her backside to bunch the dress at her waist. Scratching his nails down the tender flesh of her back and rear she arched a whine of desire falling from her lips. The small noise urged Tom to slide her panties down her legs and bend forward to pepper kisses down her spine as he lined up at her entrance. With a slow controlled roll of his hips, he pushed into her, the sensation rather appealing in the position as her tightened stance clenched her muscles around him causing much more friction. Reaching a hand down between her legs, his fingers teased her as he took up a rather rough pace, thrusting into her hard and deep. The added sensation on her sensitized bundle of nerves was pulling long moans from her as the fingers of his free hand bit into her hip.

Pushing her hips back as his thrusted forward, he hit that deliciously sweet spot and the moan slid into a whimper as sheer pleasure rocked through her. Time and time again he rocked against that spot and for a second time that evening, she was coming in a loud moan that brought Tom over the edge as well. Coming in hot spurts inside her, she tugged a shaky hand through her hair as he held the position for a moment before pulling himself from her. Snatching up the hand towel from earlier, he cleaned her juices from him before tucking himself back in and fixing his trousers and belt before smooth his shirt. Turning to her, he tossed a grin at her as he reached between her legs to clean her as well before tossing the towel and smoothing out her dress. Pressing a lingering kiss to her lips, he cleared his throat and pulled away to guide her out of the bathroom. "What about the food?" she questioned, her face still flushed from their activities. "I'll have it boxed, I'm sure we can sit down later and eat. How about we head back to my apartment and finish our date there?" he inquired with a wink, her eyes widened at the double meaning before a soft laugh escaped her lips. "I would love too."


End file.
